Celebrations
by pesi
Summary: The night shift go for a few drinks to celebrate solving a case but have a couple to many and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrations Celebrations

**Summery**-The night shift go for a few drinks to celebrate solving a case but have a couple to many and chaos ensues.

"We finally got him," smiled Nick as the group of CSI's left the courtroom.

"Three charges later," added Catherine referring to the fact that to the defendant had been tried three times for rape and murder but each time had escaped a sentence.

"I didn't think we were going to do it," sighed Warrick, "if Sara and Grissom hadn't got that evidence here in time..." he trailed off.

"Well that was the plan push through so we didn't have time to work," said Sara looking pleased.

"We should go out and celebrate. There's an old Vegas pub near me just got revamped," suggested Greg.

"I think I'll pass," said Grissom.

"No you won't," instructed Sara, "your coming and theres the added danger you might actually have fun."

"I have fun," said Grissom looking slightly hurt by the suggestion he didn't.

"Socially," said Cath, "the last time you went for a drink the mob still ruled."

"Ok I'll come," said Grissom knowing when he was beaten.

"Meet there in two hours?" said Nick getting a chorus of mumbled replies.

Two hours later and Nick walked into the pub surprised to see Grissom of all people already sat on a stool at a table with two beers on it.

"Hey," smiled Nick heading over to the older man as Sara appeared, from the other side of the room, and took up the empty seat next to Grissom picking up a beer.

"Out of everyone I had money on you two bailing," said Nick with his huge Texan grin.

"And why's that?" asked Sara.

"No reason," replied Nick as Catherine entered looking around for them.

"What can I get you to drink?" asked Nick walking by Cath and towards the bar.

"Usual," replied Cath grabbing a seat and sitting round the table with Grissom and Sara.

"You two are here early."

"Nick's already done that one I do occasionally go out," said Sara sounding mock hurt.

"He doesn't," said Cath gesturing at Grissom.

"He is sitting here," said Grissom sipping at his beer.

"Well as long as this is as entertaining as the last time I got Sara out," commented Cath with a sly grin as Nick reappeared carrying drinks.

"Cath," warned Sara.

"Sorry sunshine but she's got to share now you can't leave us hanging," said Nick pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"Well Sara can't handle her sprits so when we went out in the casino's down the strip and she drank four tequila shots she disappeared for a while, I assumed she was in the ladies trying not to pass out," Cath grinned across at Sara, "instead I find her on karaoke singing ABBA while wearing a pair of bunny ears," Cath looked extremely pleased with herself for sharing that story.

"When was Sara wearing bunny ears?" asked Greg as he joined the group followed a few steps behind by Warrick.

"Couple of years ago now," smiled Cath, it had all started out as Cath wanting to take her mind of Hank but somehow the combination of a few beers and bitching about men and they were on sprits and playing blackjack.

"Anyone up for pool," said Sara changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Sure," came a chores minus Grissom.

"Why don't we play teams?" suggested Nick, "me and Warrick play you and Cath."

"That depends," said Cath taking a gulp of drink, "can you handle been beaten by girls," she finished with a grin at Sara.

"I don't think well have to find out," said Warrick his competitive side already showing.

Half an hour later the four were still playing pool after winning two games each this was the deciding one but the amount of alcohol they had consumed while playing was starting to inhibit their skills. Warrick had been lining his shot up for nearly a full three minutes despite it been a fairly simple one.

"Some time today," shouted Greg causing Warrick op stand up and swing round nearly sending Catherine flying as the pool cue missed her by millimetres.

"Man now I've got to line it up again," sighed Warrick turning back to the game and somehow managing to pot the red ball with such force the white ricocheted round the table and potted a yellow much to the delight of the two women.

"Oh yeah" smiled Sara walking by Warrick swinging her cue.

"We only did that because we felt sorry for you," said Nick draining his beer bottle.

"You hadn't potted nay in a while I thought I'd help," said Warrick trying to regain dignity.

"Fighting talk," grinned Greg sitting up and banging his hands on the table having just drunk half of Cath's vodka and coke.

"We don't need help," said Sara hitting the white ball with such force it took off and left the table rolling across the bar floor.

"Doesn't look like it," said Grissom with an unusually sarcastic comment. Sara been equally mature stuck her tongue out at Grissom as she went in search of the ball picking her beer up as she went.

"Let me take shot," whined Greg waving his arms over the four balls left on the table, "please."

"Fine I've got two shots anyway," smiled Nick handing him the cue as Sara arrived back balancing the white ball on top of her beer bottle as on the way back she had stopped at the bar and her other hand was now occupied with another bottle.

Greg lined his shot up carefully and was about to take it before Cath spoke.

"Hey Greg I'll flash you if you pot," cried Cath causing Greg to send the white spinning round the table t high speed missing all it's targets as his head spun round almost separate from his body.

"That's cheating," cried Nick taking the cue form Greg.

"That's using our assets to our advantage," smiled Sara giving Cath a high five as she walked by.

Thirty minutes and a broken cue later the group stumbled from the entrance to the pub as Nick started a roaring chorus of 'pity potting' at Catherine having potted two of her balls while playing pool then losing.

"You're just upset because the pair of you were beaten by girls," smiled Cath waving her vodka and coke around as they began to walk the stretch of the car park.

"Catherine Willow's," called Greg as she spun round on the spot gulping at her drink, "you're not meant to take the glass," he added snorting on laughter.

"Catherine," cried Grissom genuinely panicked that any minute now sirens would come blaring down the car park and they would be arrested for steeling.

"It's included in the price," said Cath waving her arm as she drained the last contents.

"What are you going to do with it now?" asked Nick from where he was running up and down the verge that ran alongside the car park.

"Destroy the evidence," cried Sara snatching at the glass and missing, "please can I smash it," begged Sara.

"Oh Sidle you rebel," mocked Warrick as Cath handed the glass to Sara and with no warning Sara threw the glass across the car park sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Whoa, warning," cried Greg rather dramatically diving behind Nick as if a large bomb had just gone off.

"Oh that bottom didn't break," said Sara picking up a large chunk that had perversely been the bottom. With that Sara threw it again having no luck in breaking it and not realising that every time she picked it up she risking slicing her fingers on it.

"That is criminal damage," warned Grissom before promptly tripping on a pot hole and propelling himself into Sara grabbing her to stop himself falling he found his hands in a rather compromising position on her chest.

"And that is inappropriate touching," laughed Cath as Grissom practically threw himself in the opposite direction of Sara.

"Why don't we go to a club?" suggested Cath with drunken enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah," beamed Sara suddenly charging at Cath and hugging her proving that she was in fact plastered.

"A club?" clarified Grissom.

"I haven't been to a club in ages, great idea," smiled Warrick patting Cath on the back as Sara realised her death grip around Cath's neck.

"Aren't I to old for a club?" said Grissom looking gone out.

"Your as old as you feel," said Greg quoting a beer mat he'd read earlier.

"No your not to old your just more matured," grinned Cath.

TBC…………………. Please let me know what you think…preferably about the fic but I'm open to anything : )


	2. Chapter 2

Greg was hoping from one foot to another like an excited child as the group entered the park on a short cut through to the centre of Vegas or the nearest club they hadn't processed whichever came first.

"Do you have to pee?" laughed Cath as Greg nearly walked straight into a bush.

"No," replied Greg emphasising the 'o', "your walking to slow," he pouted.

"You try walking in these heals," said Cath pointing to her two inch heal.

"They'd look good on me," replied Greg to a concerned looking Nick who had frozen in front of him.

"Not cool man," said Nick shaking his head at the thought of Greg in high heals.

"You've had too much drink," stated Warrick at Catherine despite the fact he was talking to Greg.

"And your doing so well," grinned Cath, "you know I think I worked a scene here the other week," she added as Greg and Nick ran in and out some tree playing football with an imaginary ball.

"Now you tell us," laughed Sara as Nick ran in front of her nearly tripping her.

"Hurry up guys," whined Greg as Sara's attention was caught by something shinny to her right.

"Oh slide," beamed Sara charging towards the small climbing frame about ten feet away. The slide was wide and attached to a wooden structure with a tube for children to climb to, it was smaller than Sara so when she began to run up the slide her head was already above the wooden turret.

"Look," cried Sara about to duck under the metal bar running above the slide as she lost her footing and fell face first narrowly missing breaking her nose on the bar she grabbed it with one arm and ended up laid on the slide her head at the top and feet dangling off the bottom.

"Rubbish," came Greg voice as he clambered over Sara squeezing his way by her and under the bar her stood triumphant at the top waving his arm before jumping off the other side.

"Children," sighed Cath turning to Grissom who had kept very quiet but was now laughing to himself at Sara as she stood up and grinned at him while brushing herself off.

"Not funny," Sara hissed at Grissom as she joined him, now somewhat more subdued, at the back of the group.

"Amusing," smiled Grissom enjoying his private joke with Sara. The reason the couple found it much more amusing than everyone else steamed from an incident at a scene were Sara was trying to process a fairly steep ramp and fell landing in the evidence and then had to stand in the middle of the builders yard while Grissom processed the evidence of her much to amusement of Brass several officers and a hand full of builders.

"Do we even know where we're going?" whined Greg.

"First place that sells the good stuff but we haven't processed in the past three months," smiled Cath as the group left the park and joined the main streets along with the crowds of people already on the outskirts of the city.

"Were not walking all the way to strip are we?" asked Nick.

"No that place is for the tourists," smiled Catherine, "I know much better places, I've danced at much better places," she added getting looks from Warrick and Greg.

"You've never really told me what you used to do," grinned Greg.

"And I'm not plastered enough to yet either," smiled Cath gently slapping him on the cheek.

"Oh nearly there," announced Cath putting on a sudden burst of pace as the rounded a corner to an eights themed club.

"Thought I'd make Grissom feel at home," she grinned as they joined the queue of people waiting outside.

"I've never been here before," commented Grissom missing the insult.

Half an hour later andthey had managed to get a leather sofa at one end of the club round a small table. Sara, Greg and Grissom were on the sofa while Nick and Warrick were precariously balanced on stools.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Sara as Cath came back in view from the bar carrying a pitcher full of bright blue liquid.

"This is godfather," said Cath placing it down then sticking a hand full of straws in.

"What's in it?" asked Grissom as Nick began drinking from a straw.

"Not a clue," replied Cath as she and Sara joined Nick.

"Spirits," replied Nick, "lots of spirits."

"We should do shots," suggested Greg enthusiastically, "black after shock," he added leaping up and heading to the bar before anyone could stop him.

"Are you going to drink the whole pitcher?" asked Grissom with over pronunciation in his attempt to form a fully coherent sentence.

"Depends how long before the straw falls out my mouth," grinned Cath chewing on the straw as she said it. While Grissom decided to venture a taste of the godfather, it defiantly had whisky in it he knew that much and it made his tongue feel more than it should. "Can everyone else really feel their tongue?" asked Grissom like he was conducting a genuine scientific experiment.

"Yeah," replied Sara sticking a finger in her mouth and stroking her tongue missing the concept of the question.

"Shot's" announced Greg arriving back with three shots and a bar tender in tow with another three.

"I'm not sure," said Grissom eyeing up the black liquid.

"On three," beamed Cath as everyone took a glass, "one two three, urgh," called Cath as the shot burned her throat and caused her to cough violently as was Greg and Nick even though they were trying their best to hide it. Grissom had simple sunk back on the sofa his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Warrick had done his like a pro and was laughing at Sara who was sticking her tongue out making an array of gagging noises.

"Beer drinker," smiled Cath implying Sara could hold her sprits she then made puking noise at the younger woman until she slapped her on the arm regaining as much composure as she could muster in her current intoxication.

**TBC………….………..……………..**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick usually a good dancer was currently doing the YMCA spelt wrong, the alcohol had made him loose complete of control of his limbs. On the other hand Cath and Sara were good dancers, sexy dancers. Greg's eyes were flitting between the two women whereas Grissom's were fixed on Sara and Warrick couldn't be sure if that was drool or spilt drink on Grissom's shirt. Sara and Catherine had somehow acquired purple glittery cowboy hat.

"This would suit Nick," grinned Cath replacing the hat on her head as it slipped down. Sara was currently hanging on her back the cord in a dangerous position for strangling her round her neck.

"Think he would have preferred the pink," laughed Sara.

"Lets get the others," suggested Greg excitedly. The group began to make there way back to where they'd left Grissom and Nick.

"Here you are cowboy," grinned Sara running up to Nick and placing the sparkly hat on his head.

"Oh nice," laughed Warrick as Nick took it off launched at Warrick missing and hitting a drunken lad on the back, how didn't even notice Nick didn't know, even when he danced straight over the hat squashing it.

"Where's Grissom?" asked Greg.

"He went to the bar," said Nick, "ages ago," he added looking at his watch, well he would have been if he looked at his right wrist instead of his left so currently he was staring at skin trying to decipher the time. It was at that point Grissom returned from the bar causing a stunned hush over the group until Sara burst out laughing. Grissom had somehow attainted white boxer with I love Vegas written in bold in the front and back and was currently wearing them over his jeans.

"Where the hell did you get them," screeched Cath laughing hysterically.

"I'm been patriotic," replied Grissom not really answering.

"I want some," cried Greg heading off in search of where the mystery boxers had come from.

"They better be clean," slurred Sara, who would have got her ALS out if she had it with her.

"There giving them away behind the bar," explained Grissom pointing to a man who was wearing them as a hat, "I got the last pair," he said with a pride that he would regret in the morning.

"Want to go outside it's too hot?" suggested Nick as the heat in the crowded club built up.

Warrick wanted to go outside; the only thing that stood in his was a door. Not something that would usually cause a problem but in his current state of intoxication the door was proving a large obstacle. The door to the outside area of the club was in frequent use yet still he hadn't managed to get through it. he was currently stood on arm holding the handle of the door opening it only every time he opened the door someone would go through it occasionally thanking him then once they'd gone through he would shut the door again forgetting why he was stood there, then remember and open the door only for someone else to go through and him forget again, this process had happened six times already.

"What you doing," grinned Sara coming up to Warrick a beer in each hand, "you're an auto…. auto…auto…one of those doors that opens when you walk at it," finished Sara as she went through the door and Warrick finally managed to follow.

"Hey man where you been?" asked Nick from where he and Grissom were propped up against the fence, Grissom still wearing the boxers.

"Door," replied Warrick honestly as Catherine bounded up to them barely keeping balance as she skipped manically round the group.

"I think I've processed most of the people in there," said Greg joining the group.

"Maybe we should get going," suggested Cath clinging onto Warrick shoulders.

"Drinks," said Sara and Nick simultaneously waving their pints.

"Down them," instructed Greg grabbing what was left of his pint and finishing it.

"That was half barely," Nick pointed out, "our are full."

"Come on," cried Cath swiping at Nick pint but he pulled it away and began chugging.

"Come on Sara," said Grissom. To Sara that was a challenge and she began downing. Thirty seconds later and the pair were coughing having finished their pints.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," complained Sara.

"Wait till were out of here," said Cath shoving the younger women through the door back into the club.

"Too much beer at once," said Nick stumbling in front of Greg as they managed to get through the crowd and out the front where Cath was laughing like a hyena at Sara who was lent over a trash can gagging.

"Lovely," commented Grissom who was now supporting Nick, so the pair were swaying all over the sidewalk.

"And you look great," countered Sara straightening up and wiping at her mouth.

"Better get you drunk lot back," grinned Cath somehow unaware of the fact she was pissed, "mines not too far," she smiled starting to lead the group through a short cut back which involved going through a part of town that was best avoided at night but for all the group knew they could have been directed through the centre of the highway and they wouldn't notice.

**TBC…………………..**


End file.
